


The Warm Spot

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu cheats. Changmin is okay with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warm Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Frame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167889) by [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros). 



> A few people stated curiosity about what Junsu and Changmin were up to in the hedges during "In Frame." So they decided to share, in the first story of 2008. Given the Eliza Gold Seal of Approval, and dedicated to the members of nuna_fanworks who participated in the fic exchange and made it such a great experience.

He lets Changmin chase him onto the hedge-lined path bordering the water, then scrambles up onto a bench and crouches down, waiting.

Changmin comes pelting around the corner, and immediately twists around, so Junsu springs forward into his arms. Junsu's momentum carries them both toward the hedge opposite, and Changmin can't quite correct for it until he hits another bench with the backs of his shins and sits down hard. Junsu whoops a breathless victory and leans in for a kiss.

When Changmin nips him lightly, he pulls back and says, "Hey! No biting!"

"That's what you get for cheating."

"I did not--"

Changmin surges up under him, pushing them both to standing, then twists again and pushes Junsu down so he's flat on his back on the bench. Then Changmin sits, leaning over Junsu with his hands on either side of Junsu's head, and says with his mouth very close to Junsu's, "You. Were. Cheating."

It's another moment like the one in the lobby, a moment where Junsu's viscerally reminded that Changmin is not the baby anymore. That Changmin is, in fact, really disgustingly hot, and it would be totally unfair if Junsu couldn't take advantage of it. So he reaches up to wrap his arms around Changmin's neck, rolls up to hook his legs behind Changmin's knees. Says against Changmin's mouth, "Now I am."

Changmin growls, which makes Junsu wonder distractedly if he's been practicing with Yunho, and if _that's_ not cheating-- Then Changmin kisses him, and he loses the train of thought. Not that thought is important when he's getting what he wants, and he sets to returning the kiss, winding his fingers through Changmin's newly shorn hair, playing with the texture of curls.

His hand strays down to the nape of Changmin's neck, and Changmin jerks back, gasping. "Your hands are freezing!"

"Well," Junsu says reasonably, "it's cold," and tries to draw Changmin back down again.

Changmin stubbornly pulls up, and in fact hauls Junsu up with him. "Yes, it's cold, and the last thing you need is to get sick again, so we're going inside."

"Are you going to warm me up?" Junsu knows he sounds too husky for cute, but cute isn't his only weapon, and the look Changmin gives him says this one has very accurate aim.

Still, what Changmin says is, "What will you give me in exchange?"

"Yoochun," Junsu says promptly, but Changmin just shakes his head.

"It has to be something I don't already have."

"Hyukjae?" Junsu suggests, and bursts out laughing at Changmin's look of horror. He darts forward to kiss Changmin again, then starts running back toward the beach, calling out over his shoulder, "Race you for the warm spot!"

"You're cheating again!" Changmin calls back, but he doesn't seem to be in particular hurry to make up the distance.

Not that he needs to, Junsu thinks as he catches sight of the older three, headed up the hill back toward the resort. After all, the warm spot is always big enough for five.


End file.
